Playing Matchmakers
by Anbu Kunoichi Sakura
Summary: Since Naruto and Hinata are hitting it off, it's their job to help Sasuke and Sakura get together as well. They are friends of course. Not only will Naruto and Hinata help, nope, everyone will!I mean EVERYONE (itachi as well)! Slight OOC.
1. A So Called Prolouge

**Sakura itoe: hey you guys!!! This is my first fic I've ever made so please go easy on me!!! note: I changed the story a bit, well, actually alot so if you every read this before and you see anything that sounded better before than e-mail me k? okay. remember: flamers suck, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I owned Sasuke uchiha! = that was original, hehe.**

**Chapter One: A So Called Prologue **

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

14 year-old Hinata sat on her couch in the living room. She began to doze off until a she heard a knock on the door. Hinata looked at the door and waited it to knock a few times until she got up to answer it.

She opened the door and there stood a blonde boy. He waved at her.

"Naruto-kun...what are you doing here...?" she asked and signaled him to come inside.

"This will be quick, Hinata-chan. It's okay," he said. She stepped out of the house and closed the door.

"Y-yes...?"

Naruto began to fiddle with his fingers.

Hinata laughed under her breath. ' _And I thought I only do that_.'

"W-well...I was wondering... you...ramen...uhmm...." Naruto's stomach growled. Now Hinata knew what he wanted. She smiled and nodded.

"Let's go."

Naruto looked up at her, "Really...?"

She nodded again as Naruto cheered for joy and they began to make their way to the ramen bar.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

After eating they decided to enjoy the sunset by the lake. It was the only lake in Konoha. It was the most beautiful scenery. The grass was soft and green, and the water glowed beautifully and made everything glow as well. The sky was colored, mixed with pink, red, and orange. Just perfect.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the grass trying not to notice all the love encircling around them. Everywhere they looked there were couples kissing and if not kissing they were telling each other cheesy stuff.

One couple noticed Naruto and Hinata.

"Aww...look at those two! They're so cute!" the first person said.

"Ahh, they're probably each other's first love..." the second said, "just like us when we were little, huh?"

And they walked away, giggling.

Naruto and Hinata started to blush bright, bright red.

' _Do we really look like a couple...?_' They both thought.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other for a moment then immediately looked at the ground.

' _This isn't going to well_...' Hinata thought. It was tough for her to keep calm because of the fact that she does like him. They both began to fiddle with their fingers.

' _W-what should I say?_' Naruto thought. He didn't like being put in this position where he was supposed to make the situation all better by saying something.

_Kakashi-sensei, where are you when I need you?!_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

At Kakashi's House

Kakashi put down his glass of water and looked around cautiously.

"My love senses are tingling..."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Back to Hinata and Naruto's Awkward Situation

The two just kept fiddling faster and faster.

_What should I say...? If I tell him my feelings he might reject me...what should I do...? Should I tell him...?'_

" U-u-hmm...Naruto-kun..." Hinata looked at Naruto, who was still fiddling until his name was called.

"Y-yes...?" He asked nervously.

" W-well...uhm...err....I...I...I need to tell you something..." she gulped.

Naruto nodded. " Okay, whatever it is, tell me."

Hinata's heart began to beat faster and faster.

"W-w-well....I-I wanted to say gulp is thatIreallyreallylikeyou," unfortunately Naruto couldn't hear her with all the muttering she did.

"U-umm, could you repeat that, Hinata-chan? I couldn't understand you."

' **_I-I CAN'T BELIEVE I MUTTERED!!!_**' Hinata silently gagged. (SI: if you can really do that) '_ I don't think I can do it but I must. I shouldn't be scared at all. _'

"G-gomen...well I said that I really, really, really..."

"What is it, Hinata-chan...?"

She closed her eyes. '_ It's now or...never._'

"I really like you."

A breeze blew between them. Hinata looked across the lake. Her face glowed.

"Ever since we were little, you were made fun of, teased of. Demo, you never gave up hope that you were to become Hokage one day. You worked so hard for everyone to notice you. I always used to watch you everyday. You had such a wonderful smile. Then that day of the Chuunin Exam, when I fought Neji, you were there watching me and cheering me on. Finally, you were the one who was watching me," she dropped her head, "But I lost. I really tried my best to impress you. But..."

She was interrupted my a kiss on the cheek. (S/A: sorry you guys. Just the cheek for now, hehe.)

She touched her cheek and turned to Naruto. He was smiling at her.

"Hinata-chan, you did impress me. You tried you hardest and were awesome. You're not weak, not even," he took her hand off her face and into his, "I love you the way you are."

Hinata smiled. "You mean it...?"

"Hai."

Hinata gave Naruto a big hug and he hugged her back. ( Picture it as a passionate hug. Well...not that passionate. NOT THAT FAR!!!!)

They both rested underneath a tree and rested as the sun set.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Earlier that day...

Sakura glanced at the calender.

' March 23, five more days until my birthday!!!!' she clasped her hands together. ' I think I should plan it soon!'

She then looked out her window. Sakura closed her eyes as she smelled the fresh air. Konoha was bustled with people, all so happy. Sakura was about to shut her window until it snapped back up. She saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting on her window sill, staring at her.

"Forehead," he said as he began to climb inside. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun, demo, why are you here...?" she asked. _I wish he didn't call me that_.

"I need to talk to you," he said simply. Sakura nodded and lead him to the kitchen. She looked around to see if there a snack for them to eat while they talked. Well, all she found was some cookies. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"You feel like a cookie?" she asked.

"Why? Do I look like a cookie?"

"Not funny."

"Well I thought it was." ( For all of you who don't know, she isn't asking if he DOES feel like a real cookie. She is asking if he feels like EATING a cookie, hehe. But I know you guys are smart.)

She tried to ignore that comment and brought out the cookies and some milk. Annoyance began to rise. What was his deal? First he comes into her house without being invited and then he tries to be smart-mouthed about a cookie. They sat at the dining table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. (Inner Sakura: Don't tell me you brought me here to eat up all the cookies. Pig...)

It's been a while since Sasuke and Sakura talked like this. She loved it when he came and talked. They sometimes even have a real conversation and smile.

Sasuke finished a cookie and finally began to talk.

"Can I stay at your house for a while?"

Sakura started to choke on her cookie.

"What?! cough cough Why?!"

Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Are you really that deaf?" he asked, "Listen."

She stop choking and did as she was told. A few seconds of listening, she began to hear it. Sakura looked around the house, trying to find where the noise was from. Then suddenly she looked at the kitchen window.

" AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked. Outside the window she saw a almost what looked like a thousand girls crying out ' Sasuke-kun!' and 'I love you!!'

She turned back to Sasuke. He was glaring at the girls out the window but his glare looked like bedroom eyes to them. She giggled to herself.

"How long?"

"Not more that a month."

"Be more specific."

"3 weeks."

"Alright, but only on one condition."

Sasuke perplexed an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Don't argue with me."

"Agreed."

**Sakura I.: sorry I took so long. Hehe. I hope you guys liked it. I have school now so I might not update soon. **

**Anywayz, the meaning of this chapter is how naruhina get together. My other strategy sucked so I thought this was more organized and crap. And sakusasu, well, I guess I can give you a sneak peek: Sakura needs help for her birthday. And naruhina start to see a spark between sasusaku. There. That's only in the beginning of the chapter. You don't know the other half of the chapter, hehe. **


	2. Love Senses! Naruto and Hinata?

_A daily Quote for all my readers:_

"_You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of life." _

"_And I don't own Naruto."_

Shikamaru and Ino's Troublesome Time Together

"Oi, Ino. What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked Ino who was what looked like sticking to the wall upside down. And with a gasp of air she fell down, kissing the floor.

Ino mumbled through the floor. "Shikamaru...you ruined my training!"

Shikamaru dragged his feet closer to her and helped her up.

"And what kind of training is sticking to the--" Ino interrupted.

"--I'm training with Anko-sama. As a shinobi, I should be well hidden. For example: if ever I may be given away in a mission, I should stick to the ceiling and--"

"And how would you climb up the ceiling?" He interrogated. Ino glared at him with flaring red eyes and Shikamaru pouted.

'I bet she's only doing this because she wants to be with that Sasuke,' he rolled his eyes, ' Girls are so troublesome.'

"Ino, have you seen Chouji around here lately? I haven't seen his father either."

Ino pondered. She never noticed that Chouji was gone. She always thought that him and Shikamaru were everywhere together.

"Iie, I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you."

POOF!

A cloud of smoke appeared among the two.

"He and his father are spending time together somewhere in the Hidden Waterfall. Don't worry. Chouji's father's friend is from the Hidden Waterfall and he was escorted by him."

"Asuma-sensei?" Ino said waving her hand to decrease the smoke from getting in her way.

"Nope."

The cloud of smoke dissipated and there was a silver-haired man with a book in one of his hands.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhmm, well...." Kakashi scratched his head in embarrassment, "My loves senses were tingling and...well...I thought it came from here...hehe."

'Teme...' Shikamaru thought.

'Baka...' Ino declared.

"Well then, I see my senses were wrong so I'm going to hit the old dusty trail...." Kakashi sweated violently while Ino and Shikamaru glared.

'What interesting children...' Kakashi pondered, ' Asuma...your kids are tough....'

And with another poof he disappeared.

"What was that about...?" Ino asked. Shikamaru was also caught with the troubles.

"I don't know...I don't really like to think. It's bothersome."

Ino glared at him and then hit him on the head.

--------------

Kakashi's Thoughts:

' _Hmm.... Where are my senses leading me? But I will finish my mission and I will listen to the words of love!' _

**S/I: I guess Kakashi acts like this because he never had a relationship to begin with....)**

' _Hmm.... it's starting again....'_

**Kakashi's Love Senses (KLS): Kakashi...someone needs your help...(**note that this is in a ghostly voice

'Who needs my help?!'

**KLS: I cannot tell you...OoooOOOhhh...(shivers scary! .)....I can only tell you that they are by the lake....**

'_Which lake is it?!' _filled with excitement.

**KLS: AHO! THERE IS ONLY ONE LAKE HERE IN KONOHA!**

'_Ooohhh...well then I'm on my way! POWER OF LOOOOOVE!!!!!! _

**KLS: B-BAKA! DON'T ACT LIKE THAT! YOU EMBARRASS ME!**

**---------------**

By the Lake

Naruto and Hinata sat under a tree looking at the sunset. Then suddenly Naruto felt pressure on his shoulder. His eyes followed down to his shoulder finding Hinata sleeping. He smiled and leaned his head into hers and went to sleep as well. A few minutes later, Hinata slowly opened her eyes finding Naruto lightly snoring. She smiled.

' Naruto-kun...'

And she went back to sleep, her smile still on her face.

--------------

Kakashi's Thoughts

'_Finally! Now to find the loved ones!!!!"_

'_Uh-oh.'_

'_Naruto and.... Hinata...?'_

_--------------_

Kakashi Finally Found The Loved Ones!

'Naruto and.... Hinata?'

He walked slowly up to them, crouched down and gently shook Naruto awake.

Naruto rolled his head to see his sensei.

"K-Kakashi-sensei...?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked. Hinata woke up as well. The minute she glanced at Kakashi-sensei, she immediately sat up.

Kakashi looked at Hinata.

"Hinata."

"H-hai." She said.

"Hinata, is this approved by the Main House of your clan...? Can you love him?" Kakashi asked with no emotion on his face.

Naruto was confused, "Hinata, what is he talking about?"

**Sakura itoe: SEE?! School has kept me from writing! I never thought it would be this hard! Arrgh. Please don't be disappointed with this meaningless chapter. I know I promised that I would make this chapter long but I'll just have to postpone it for now, please don't be mad! The story will come into form in just a few chaps. I just need to introduce everyone! Oh, btw, I had a review that requested for Lee and TenTen. If you guys want that pairing in this story please e-mail me. Thanks!**


End file.
